John and Gary
by ShirtyNarwhals
Summary: John is a loving father figure, with no kids of his own. Gary is a brutal father who has no time for them. A fight breaks out between the family and the lives of everyone involved is affected one way or another...
1. Chapter 1: The bringing of the family

John and Gary involving John utonium Gary Utonium Blosson Bubbles Buttercup Brick Boomer Butch

Chapter 1 - the reunion "Brick, don't forget to put the heavy bags in first" John call two cars away. He had been with the Rowdyruffs for about a month and their behaviour had improved immensly.

"Ok dad" he shouted back "Boomer, can you please put the trolly back"

"Sure" Boomer replied.

"Yo dad, I got the turkey you asked for" Butch yelled at me.

"Thank you Butch, you always are perseverant" John thanked.

He look over to see a group of kids surrounding an allyway, something must be going down, the logical answer is to see what is going on.

"STAND UP YOU BITCH!" a boy yelled, obviously taller than the opposing girl.

"Y'know, if I had the right mind I would whoop your ass where you stand" the girl yelled back

"Yeah but you won't, a powerpuff can't hurt NORMAL kids" he sneeered before hitting the girl in the face with a right hook, knocking the wind out of her as she falls to the floor.

"Let's take a look under the hoo-" he jerked out before falling face first to the floor, unconscious. The kids turned around slowly, not wanting to see what awaits their vision. There he stood. Cold eyes that would make anyone shiver."Go home and take your perverted leader with you" he spoke, sending the small childeren scattering in all directions. Before putting his tranquilizer gun back into his lab pocket.

"Are you okay?" he asked to the ginger girl on the floor. She looked up, eyes sympathetic but cold.

"I'm fine" she choked out before sending her into a coughing fit.

"No you arn't" before sticking out his hand. She looked suspicious but took it. His warm hand against her cold arm. He took her into an abrasive hug.

"I'm Blossom" she said quietly.

"Ah yes, I remember you. Blossom Utonium of the Powerpuff girls. I'm John." He replied.

"YO DAD, WHERE ARE YOU!" Butch called out.

"I'M OVER HERE" John called back.

"Who are they?" Blossom inquisited

"My "childeren"" John spoke back before three vibrant streaks of forest green, royal blue and blood red shot towards the man.

"Wait are they..." Blossom whimpered.

"The Rowdyruffs, don't worry they listen to me. you will be OK" John tried to comfort.

"There you are da-" brick choked out before seeing the ginger haired girl in his arms.

"Don't worry, I would never put you in danger" John explained to both parties as he put Blossom down."I'm sure you know each other"

"Yes" brick replied cold; his eyes turning sympathetic for only a moment before turning back to its usual state. He stuck out his hand to help Blossom up. She took it before being pulled up into yet another hug. Suprised by this for a moment before accepting it.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked

"I dont know, let's just watch." Butch grinned.

"Are the rest with you?" Brick whispered to Blossom. Blossom only nodded as Boomer and Butch inspected the hiding place of the other two girls.

"I swear this is our hiding place" Butch remarked as he poked about in the cubby hole made of a couple of boxes and opened the flap revealing two malnurished girls. A one in green holding the blue one closer as butch entered and pulled out the green one.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed and kicked.

"Buttercup, it's ok" Butch and Blossom explained as she tried to remain calm.

"Hey dad, i think Bubbles is sick" Boomer feature spotted as he also inspected the "shelter".  
John moved over to inspect the ill girl. Finding temperatures and filing through his memory-banks for the correct diagnosis. Eureka.

"Don't worry, she has a fever but it could've been worse" He explained.

"OK" Boomer tried to understand before removing his coat and wrapping up Bubbles in his blue puff coat. The others doing the same to the other puffs before picking them up, never had either of them felt someone so frail and light. Like a delicate butterfly.

"Come on, we will get you to my house for food and normal shelter" John said before walking away, the Ruffs walking in tow with the Puffs in their arms.

The car had started to go as each pair shared a seat, Boomer in the front with Bubbles and the others in the back. Blossom had tried to remain awake but the pain of the beating, the softness and heat of the coat had made it difficult to remain conscious.  
She ejected a loud and open yawn, perking Brick's attention for what's wrong.

"Tired Pinky?" he jokingly remarked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Shut up, I've had a hard week and havn't slept for most of it" she deadpanned.

"OK, you can sleep in the car, I'll wake you when we get home" he replied.

"Fine, but one thing"

"Sure"

"Don't let anyone hurt me or my sister" she whimpered at her flashbacks before snuggling into Brick's chest and wrapped his arm around herself. Brick's eyes went sympathetic before cold as he recollects his memories.

"Trust me, no-one will" he said to himself, determination dripping off his lips as he rested his head ontop of hers and watched the world go past the window. lost in thought and emotion.

A/N So what do you think of chapter one. This is what about 2 hours of boredom gets you. I will write again. 


	2. Chapter 2 The new home

John and Gary chapter 2

When the car stopped, they all left the car.

"Well, welcome to my home" John remarked. It looked exactly like the Puff's old home, except bigger. They had been to the edge fo the city many times a day, yet this somehow avoided their sights.  
John walked up the driveway, followed by his "childeren". The front door opened to a large sitting room, stairs leaded up to a corridor with seven rooms. Each with an en suite. The girls looked astounded by the similarity of their old home. The door to the kicthen was in the sitting room. Many other doors sprung off the central area, one to a rec room, a conservatory,  
game room and many more. Along with one main bathroom.

"So what do you do John?" Blossom inquisited.

"I am a fully qualified doctor with PHDs in physiology and psychology. But my main focus is taking in orphaned or abandoned childeren in the area so they have a good home before erither returning or rehomed" John explained.

"Where are my powers?!" Blossom exclaimed, slightly panicking.

"Don't worry Blossom, they will return, your chemical X in your body is healing you at the moment, so for now you won't have your powers,"

"How do you know?, you arn't my dad" she snapped, hints of vemon on the last word.

"It happened to your counterparts. I found them like you, broken boys with no home, no food and no hope. Fending for themselves. Only they resorted to stealing. But you. You didn't, even in the face of near death you refuse to go bad" John had replied,  
his eyes cold and hardening rememebering how he found them, frail, timid and borderline dead.

"Oh..." Blossom could only say at a loss for words. Now realising why Brick had been not himself, neither his brothers.

"Right then, lets get you cleaned and out of them rags" John broke silence.

"OK" the girls murmured following the Doctor to the bathroom.

It had been about half an hour until the Doctor came out carrying three sleepy girls. Dressed in their appropriate coloured clothing. Blossom wearing a red jacket and donning the red cap, one of Brick's spares.  
Bubbles still asleep but wearing a blue jacket and her hair down and Buttercup wearing a forest green tank top covered by an open green jacket and all wearing blue jeans.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" John said calmly carrying the Puffs to their respective bedrooms. Tucking them in and leaving them to slumber in peace. (A/N it's about 9:30PM)

"And you lot" he reprimanded jokingly.

"Ok dad" they replied in Unison.

"Leaving John time on his own, he thought about what he saw and how so similar it looked to the Ruffs, "they are counterparts but I expected atleast a couple of differences. But no.  
Brick fending off the intruders, Butch being the second line of defense and Boomer ill. But it's his job to do this," he pondered. John did get given many contraptions by supervillians like Mojo Jojo as payment to treat his injuries. He ran out of money long ago but he didnt mind. He was grateful for the "payment" but they were also very useful such as: remote doors, finger print scanners and eye contact cameras. Just to make their lives easier.

He stopped thinking and decided to get some rest. Tommorow is going to be tough. Explanations to Bubbles, trust issues and much, much, more.

"I dread it already" John groaned before consciousness cut out.

A/N This was about and hour and half of boredom. 


	3. Chapter 3 The knock

John and Gar chapter 3

A/N Sorry havn't written in a while, had stuff to do, unlike now

It was around 7:00am when Bubbles awoke in an unknown place. She had become used to the crippling bleak weather in the "shelter" they aquired. Instead of the suffocating squeeze of her sister, it was a layer of quilts and covers that bound her to her bed.

After finally finding a way out of the imprisoning cloth she stood up realising she didn't have her clothes on, but something Buttercup would wear but in blue. This got her antsy. She scavenged the room, searching its light blue washed walls before finding the door to the exit.  
This lead to a multiple roomed corridor and a blonde haired boy staring at her head slightly tilted due to her irratic movements.

"... you OK?" he asked. Bubbles hadn't seen him the first sweep of the new area.

"I'm fi-" she said turning to him but then she knew who he was. "BOOMER! What are you doing her?" she conjected her words together.

"I -" was all he could say before she dashed away from him, frantically searching for her sisters. She ran into a red doored room, slaming it shut before turning around, revealing a half dressed Brick gawking at her.

"Hey!" he yelled before Bubbles shreiked and dashed into the other red doored room containing a half asleep Blossom.

"...sssh.." Blossom had half-whispered half-yelled.

"BLOSSOM! THERE'S BRICK AND BOOMER AND YOU AND ME AND... AND... AND..." she screamed before running out of words.

"Where's Buttercup" she asked finally calming down in her sister's arms.

"Probably asleep Bubbles" Blossom explained whilst calming down her frantic sister. As she got up, grabbed her sister's hand and lead her out into the corridor. After all of the commotion, everyone was up. Brick and Boomer stood there confused and reassuring themselves she was just scared.  
Butch and Buttercup stood there in their pajamas, slightly irritated he had been awoken by a screeching girl.

"You guy's alright?" a voice called from below.

"Maybe dad, Bubbles is being a damsel in distress at the moment" Butch said lowly earning himself a thwack from Buttercup. Bubbles had dragged Blossom over to Buttercup and used them as a human shield against the Ruffs.

Bubbles had finally calmed down and stop shaking like a leaf from the confusion. Brick had tried to explain what had happened but Bubbles had didn't listen. Boomer stood there, trying to look approachable so she might calm down because no threat was presented and failed. Butch went back to bed, bored of her hysteria as footsteps boomed through the corridor. The voice from downstairs was coming up to inspect the shreiking and accusations. Bubbles had been relieved until she saw him. He looked like her dad. Many horrific flashbacks of what happened in her past. She began quivering again.

"Oh Bubbles, I'm not your dad. I'm John. His... well him. Basically, your father experimented with teleportation and created two of himself. I left him and found my own journey." John explained before picking up the girl and giving her a soft yet abrasive hug.

"OK, i trust you, but why are THEY here" Bubbles interrogated accusingly pointing at the Ruffs.

"They are my "sons"" John spoke. "I found them like you, almost exactly the same acctually, but my main focus in life is to take in orphaned and abandoned childeren to take care of until they move out at an older age"

"OK then" Bubbles replied before being put back down.

"So we are like your brothers or something" Boomer dumbly blurted out.

"I guess you are" Bubbles answered before going downstairs for breakfast. The rest following in tow.

\- A/N change in scene.

They all hit the bottom step and saw John carrying on with his cooking. Pancakes for the new arrivals. His treat.

"How do you like your pancakes?" he enquired "Strawberries, Blueberries and green apples I guess"

"How.. do.. you..." the girls asked in union dumbfounded

"Just a guess because Brick like cherries, Boomer likes black currents and Butch likes green grapes. So I thought of fruits that are like the 3 I listed.

After a Dumbfounded adventure of "magical guesses" of fruit. John had gone down to the office, someone needed psychological help and a couple of surgeries. He had told the girls to stick with the boys much to their distrust. But they had been reassured to keep you safe. It was basically a trust exercise but also the girls didn't have any powers due to the healing taking place.  
they didn't really have a choice but it was just incase something happened, the boys could carry the girls to a safe location and contact John.

After about two hours it was noon. John wouldn't be home for another few hours. It was irresponsible but super powered kids can take care of themselves for a short time. Music was on quietly in the background as they watched the movie marathon on. Butch and Buttercup had gone into the gameroom. Shooting pool and playing probably Mortal Kombat X. Bubbles and Boomer had taken to the kitchen to make Popcorn and cake, leaving Blossom and Brick to pick out plot points and holes in cartoon movies.

Then a knock ratted on the door. Nothing had been expected to arrive to John's home. So who or what is at the door?

A/N End of chapter 3, it's kinda short due to my time being taken but I will try to write more often R & R and tell me what you think of it so far


	4. Chapter 4: The intruder

Chapter 4

The Door

The knock sounded again, echoing through the entire house.

"Well go on..." Blossom remarked to Brick, half bossy, half nervous.

"I'm going" Brick replied. The door had an ominous feeling about it but that wasn't going to deter the Ruff. As the door grew in size, so did his doubts. But he was a RowdyRuff and no Ruff takes no "girlies" was out.  
He flung the door open, revealing a tall, red suited woman.

"Hi Ms Bellum" Brick said, a slight sound of happiness in his voice.

"Hello Brick, how are you and your brothers doing?" she replied

"We are fine. Thanks to you" he said, revelling at his past.

"So who are the new recruits?" Ms Bellum asked, her eyes scanning the front room.

"... hi" Blossom said shyly before seeing the striking red head. "Hi Ms Bellum"

"Oh, Blossom. It's good to see you. Why are you here?" she asked, concern and deep questioning in her voice.

"Well... John brought us here with the RowdyRuffs basically" Blossom explained.

"Wait, how did you know that John had new arrivals?" Bubbles asked walking into the living room with a large bowl of popcorn and Boomer following in tow.

"You'll be surpirsed what he tells me" Ms Bellum said with a light chuckle "Anyway, it was good to see you and see that the new arrivals are doing fine"

"Thank you Ms Bellum" Brick said sincerely

"Please call me Sarah Brick and that's to the rest of you" Ms Bellum announced

"OK then Sarah, bye" They called out in unison.

"Bye guys, we'll catch up later" she replied, walking out of the house and closing the door.

-A/N Change in time n shit, it's about 2 hours later

The door opened to reveal John had returned. His coat creased, tie undone and eyes tired. Work had put a strain on him due to the constant travelling, tedious and complicated sessions and time to spend with the children he brings in out of kindness.

"Oh hey Dad's back" Boomer called out, notifying the others in the home. It had been quiet apart from the usual scream of annoyance from the game room, where Buttercup had beaten Butch and vice versa. Blossom and Brick had grown bored of picking out dumb plot points so retreated to John's personal library to read his extensive medical collections.  
Boomer and Bubbles had baked many extensive cakes and buns for no particular reason and decided to go around the area handing out cake to people they saw.

It had been a long day for John and the best he could do is t ake it easy, taking to his room and passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow, leaving the super powered kids alone to do as they please.

-A/N Time change about 2 hours again

Time had passed and soon the children settled in together on the leather sofa for a movie. It was about twenty minuted until they decided on a suitable and frinedly movie for the blues, with action for the greens and was flawless for the Reds. The movie was Bolt (I couldn't think of any other movie wthat iuncluded these, maybe the Incredibles but fuck it).  
The movie had passed beyond half way and the back door creaked open. Only Bubbles heard it and freaked out only to be caught by Boomer and comforted by him. it took about twenty seconds to calm, down before she finally spoke.

"Someone is here" she whimpered.

"No dip sherlock" Butch smirked only to be thwacked by Buttercup "Seriously Butters, STOP THAT"

"Only if you stop offending my sister" she replied.

"STOP IT NOW" Bubbles shouted "I heard the back door open". This silenced the group. Brick stiffened at the mention of the intruder. As did his brothers. They never truly trusted anyone and when lives they did trust got in danger. They went into protection mode. Footsteps echoed through the house, awaking the slumbering John. Eyes hard and cold and he rolled out of bed and stuck to the floor before mvoing out.

The boys listened for the intruder. Holding the Puff's hand as they tried to hide away their counterparts. Bubbles on the verge of tears with Blossom close behind as Buttercup steeled her emotions away

The intruders footsteps stopped. He was in the lving room.

-A/N Dun dun duuuun, cliffhangers for u :3 sorry about the very long upload time, I couldn't think of anything to put behind the door for about 2 weeks then procrastinated for like another 3 weeks. I got ill so here is my bored adventures of illness. 


	5. Chapter 5: Consequence

Chapter 5

Consequence

"Come out..." He said with a grim smile. He scanned the room from left to right, then right to left.

"I know your here..." He whispered, venom and disgust dripping off his lips.

Bubbles clutched Boomer with all her strength, memories from the past flooding her mind. As did her sisters, holding their counterparts. They remembered the voice, the only face coming to mind. Their father. Gary.

John had got to the stairs. Scanning the bottom of them for any signs of life. He trusted his sons but they didn't know who they are up against. He silently hopped down the stairs. He looked to his phone, opening specific apps that mojo made for him. He entered the security system and watched through the camera.  
He searched the kitchen, bedrooms, rec and game rooms. Then the living room. A figure, draped in black, stood there. He scanned him. No weapons, no movement. Only six words, echoing through the house, "come out" and "I know your here"

John rubbed his temples, sleep deprived and dealing with an intruder. He flicked to the remote door app on his phone, still watching the feed on his I-watch. The door to the living room creaked open. Making the intruder move, then the kitchen door close, the intruders escape sealed. The intruder had become more eratic, moving about, looking foir what he wanted.

A shrill scream echoes through the house as Blossom's foot is grabbed and pulled out of her hiding place. Face to face with her father. Eyes welling as she struggled to run, anywhere but here.

"There you are my little bitch" Gary grinned evilly

"Hey asshole, let her go" Brick screamed

"Or what punk? You going to hit me, puh-lease." Gary smirked

Bubbles and Buttercup had been pulled out of their hiding place and carried by Boomer and Butch to the roof, hovering above Gary as they watch what happens next.

John had seen the commotion. Rage building up inside of him. How dare he come into his house and interrogate, beat and torture the children. His or any others. He edged behind the intruder. He grabbed his free arm, pushing it up into the small of his back. Gary screamed in pain as he dropped Blossom who was quickly grabbed by Brick and took off to his brothers.

"How dare you enter MY house, scare MY children and terrorize their lives" John xclaimed rage eradiating from his voice.

"Hello to you too John" he smirked only for John to push his arm further up his back.

"Y'know, I'm surprised I havn't killed you yet" John growled, his anger raising even higher

"I know why you havn't, because you can't, you always were a pussy" Gary grinned, his yellow teeth glistening putridly

"No actually, it's because these girls need a father, your wife is more worthless that you, so no matter how much you or them hate each other, they need you" John whisper-shouted in his ear, venom dripping off his lips.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE GARY!" John yelled, his voice dark, sending chills up everyones spines as he lets go of Gary and kicked him in the small of his back out of the open front door.

He then turned to his "children", a reassuring smile on his face to calm everyone down. Luckily he also paused Bolt. That day, the girls didn't seperate from the boys. Staying as close as possible incase he came back.

-A/N Change in time, about 9:00pm

"Ok time to sleep, I'm sure i need it" John proclaimed the kids nodding in approval.

They walked up the stairs and went to their seperate rooms. Eager for sleep. It was quiet tonight, even with the commotion of today. Everyone snuggled into their quilts, warm consuming them.

-A/N change in time again about 1:20am (Don't ask, i mashed a number and 2 came up)

Three bloodcurdling screams are heard. Alerting the Ruffs as they rush outside into the corrdior. It was the powerpuffs. Stood there, looking for their "brothers". As soon as Bubbles sees Boomer she runs at full pelt. Boomer braces lifting her up and holding her tightly as she cried into his chest, sobbing quietly. Blossom has speared Brick crying into his chest as he sits up and holds her close on his lap.  
Buttercup is stood there, tears in her eyes yet she doesn't go straight for Butch like her sister to his brothers.

Butch walks close to her. Moving her bangs out the way of her eyes. She looks up to him, feeling small and broken. Butch pulls her into a gentle hug, startling the girl before she accepts it.

"I'm meant to be strong, I can't be seen like this, I'm a powerpuff, no f-fear..." she whimpered

"Yes, you aren't supposed to have fear. But Buttercup, everyone feels like you at one point." Butch calmly replied.

"E-Even you?"

"Yeah, remember when John said he took us in, I was in this position. Boomer was ill, Brick was stuggling to cope and I couldn't" Butch reassured.

Buttercup realised that she had been confided in, even if it wasn't v ery significant. She accepted more of the hug before turning to John who had re-rolled out of bed.

"How do you know we will be safe?" she inquisited

"Well, aside from me and the Ruffs, Mojo and villains that you beat up, paid me to fix them. I was the private GP for them" John explained as Buttercup blushed remembering how she beat up everyone for teeth.

"Anyway, when they ran out of money, they would give me contraptions such as remote doors, security systems and remote locks, only I can open. Most of my house foundations are made of an antidote X infused metals so it doesn't break down if any of you get into a fight" John said

"How is it controlled?" Buttercup asked, now heavily invested in the latest security systems.

"All through my I-phone 7 and I-watch, yes i did buy one of them, it is useful to me" John said, blushing slightly at his idiotic purchases.

"Ok then, I trust you" Buttercup replied.

Boomer, Brick and Butch went to their rooms, the Puffs being carried by them.

"Wait.. WHAT?" They finally realised.

"Don't worry, there a fold down beds. It is so that if you scream again, you don't wake up the street." Brick smirked.

As the beds were folded down and the children back to sleep, John had locked all the doors again, closed the blinds after appologising to the neighbours and went to sleep.

As Boomer fell asleep. Bubbles had slipped into his bed. Holding him close as she couldn't sleep, even with the security systems, she only felt safe near Boomer. Boomer smiled as she wrapped his arm around her and snuggled into his chest, hearing his heartbeat. Falling asleep to the relaxing tempo.

Brick had not fallen asleep but was reading a book when Blossom slid into his bed, for pretty much the same reason. She snuggled into his chest as he listened to him quietly read to himself.

Butch had not had the same luck, Buttercup had slid into his bed, staying close yet far away from him, mumbling profanities and explaining why she was n his bed. Safety or feeling safe or something. Butch just smirked and went with it before falling asleep.

-A/N So what do you think, shoutout to Geeek Girl for R and R'ing. I will write sooner but creativity is something I don't do consciously. I don't mean getting watsed or high, I mean sleep :P HF with this chapter.


End file.
